


Unforgettable Adventures

by Rhack360



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bunny!Rhys, Coyote!Krogor, M/M, Territorial jack, Violence, wolf!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhack360/pseuds/Rhack360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost kit had wondered too far from home and had been alone for 2 days.<br/>She needs the help getting home, but she had never expected to to get help from from a dangerous predator that's king of Eden 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally wrote a Wolf!Jack Bunny!Rhys AU :D  
> So far this is the best I've written.
> 
> Sorry. I suck at tags LOL
> 
> I needed to write this fic with Rhys being a mommy.  
> I needed mommy bunny!Rhys in my life.
> 
> There is violence in this chapter but no death....yet.
> 
> Rhys and Finch are not mentioned in this chapter but they will come next chapter.

 A forest is no place for a small child to be alone in the middle of the forest. Especially when it is surrounded by predators, like wolfs, coyotes, cheetahs, sometimes bears. This particular area of the forest, **_Eden 10_** , had not much creatures of any lingering around. There were a few human hybrid deer here and there, maybe a couple coyote's and foxes. Most of them stayed hidden from something lurking behind the long and thick trees of the forest. Something massive and very dangerous, something that had no mercy for other predators when fighting for prey, something that can catch a large and meaty prey and snap it's neck the split second it's claws grabbed it's meal. And boy was his howl was loud and terrifying, not to mention his merciless growl.  

  This monster was a heartless brute, a lone wolf, never got along with his own kind. No one ever lived to know the name of this creature, he had not revealed his name to anyone. Those that did live and knew of him for a long time, called him **_The Big Bad Wolf_**.  

 

 The Big Bad Wolf has taken Eden 10 as his territory. You would think that the small deer pack would be smart and migrate somewhere else. That's okay, food for the wolf and not have to worry about leaving his territory.

 It was extremely rare to find any creatures scampering around Eden 10, even small ones. Not a squirrel, a mouse. Might find a gopher by chance but only one or two would hang around for a short time often. What few predators that were around, didn't stay long. They prefer'd to steer clear of the angry Big Bad Wolf. However, a kit happened to stumble into Eden 10, a forest unfamiliar to her.

 "Mommy...Mommy!"

 There cried a little bunny girl, lost deep in the forest of Eden 10. She frightfully ran throughout the forest, staying close to trees and hiding in bushes. She frantically searched everywhere as far as she could see behind the mass amount of trees everywhere for a place to hid. Tears poured down here rosy red cheeks and eyes were blood shot, heart racing. Of coarse the forest terrifies her to death by how long she had been stuck in the forest and how far she had dwell'd into it. Hell, she had almost got into a coyote's eye sight not too long ago but managed to escape quietly after being stuck in a bush for thirty minutes. 

 But what she really wanted to hid from was the loud, deep, and petrifying howl of the wolf she heard last night, though she knew not of the wolf that everyone spoke about. In fact, she was not from around this forest. Whether or not she knew who it was, that howl had to be the most scariest sound she had ever heard of in her life. And she thought that the roar of her angry mother was scary when she was in for punishment.

 the little bunny looked to be no older than nine, she had shoulder length wavy blonde hair with some leaves and branches stuck in tangles, perky lips, skinny yet adorable plushy red cheeks, and baby blue eyes. She has white with brown spots on her bunny ears, white fluffy tail and small claws. She was adorned in a white, dirt stained with some blood, sleeveless top with strings attached on the front that tied around her neck. A pale pink slightly torn skirt that was the length of her knees. She wore no sock or even shoes, she was completely bare foot with some punctures and bruises. She was nearly covered head to toe with small cuts and bites from bugs and a rash on her arm from poison ivy.

  **********************

 The sun was about to set and the poor little one traveled slow and tiredly through the forest. She search everywhere, high and low for carrots or just vegetables in general and some water to drink from. There were no caves to be found or any abandoned cabins. Non of the large trees had any big holes to hid in. She could not stay in a bush for long without being ate up by ants crawling on the leaves. She had been stuck in Eden 10 for a day and a half and has only eaten once. She knew the routine. Sunset, take refuge until morning. Her mother had taught her about the beasts that come out of their caves at night and come together in large pack to go hunting for any stray prey.

 As the little scared bunny was climbing down a small hill, she slipped and fell but managed to get back on her feet no problem. But as she continued, her left leg got caught in a bear trap poorly hidden under leaved. The trapped bunny shrieked so loud she is sure that the creatures miles away in the forest heard it. She struggled to pry the claws clamped shut on her leg but could not get it to budge even a little with her weak little arms. Blood poured dramatically down her leg like a leaking pipe. She shouted for help, and shouted once more when she heard a stick snap next to her. There appeared a coyote man with an Italian mustache and piercing yellow eyes. Short black dread lock hair flipped to the left side with a few beads and a tiny silver plate attached to his chin with a red dot on it...what the hell is that thing?

Wait a minute? She had seen this coyote earlier. This is the man she was hiding from in a bush. The coyote man lightly chuckled as he watched the little girl try with what small strength she had to pry open the trap.

 "Please..d-don't hurt me." She plead to the coyote, but only got a stronger chuckle in response. 

 "So your they one I was looking for earlier." Said the coyote as a devilish grin spread across his face. "I knew you were somewhere, I could smell you." He began walking towards her slowly and teasingly. "But. Alas. My nose isn't what it used to be since that fight I had with the _'oh so big and bad wolf'_ "

 Oh no...I'm dead! The trapped bunny thought. She struggled with every strength she had to pull open the claws and is still getting nowhere. She looked down and notices large puddle of blood beneath her trapped foot. Her breathing had gotten heavier and her heart race like a rabbit running for it's dear life.

 She knew her life was about to end, right here right now, stuck in a bear trap. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have been so clumsy? her mother had taught her about surviving alone, how to avoid being spotted, basic survival skills when lost and alone. Her mother had prepared her for something like this in case it were to ever happen and here she is. Falling off of hills, delved too deep into a large forest with no refuge and barely any fruits and vegetables to be found, no water to quench her parched throat, and captured in a freaking bear trap for Christ sake's. The little one thought horrible things that downgraded herself for this clumsy mistake.

 "SOMEONE! PLEASE!" Screamed the little girl. The coyote halted his step and laughed.

 "OH SOMEONE PLEASE!" The coyote man mocked.

 "HEEELP MEEE!" The little one screamed once more for help. And the horrible coyote doubled over laughter.

 "SCREEEEAM ALL YOU WANT PIP SQUEAK! THERE'S NO ONE AROUND HERE FOR MILES TO HEAR YOU!" He continued his slow pace towards the little one and knelt just a few feet from her. "Not even The Big Bad Wolf freak is awake at this time to take this away from me again." He growled as he looked at the girl with narrowed evil eyes.

 "A freak huh?"

 A mysterious deep groggy voice from beyond a bush just about ten feet away from them startled the two to look in that direction. A man with large pointed furry gray ear, a long scraggly gray tail, tall and masculine. 

 "Shit." The coyote man groan under his throat as he clearly realizes who that is behind the bush. "The Big Bad fucking Wolf! Come to steal my next meal huh?!"

 The wolf man stood up and stepped out from the bush. Mismatched blue and green merciless eyes and walnut hair swept over the side of his head and a goatee. He was adorned in a slightly torn up long white button top that was the length to his knees with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black pants and reddish white shoes with a yellow stripe on the sides and a black jacket with sleeves tied around his waist. His arm revealed varies battle scars and some on his face and neck as well. He even had a blue tattoo on his right wrist.

 "Ya. I'm here. Wide awake. And ready to beat your ass again Kroger."

 "YOU THINK YOU OWN THIS GOD DAMN FOREST AND EVERYTHING IN IT YOU BASTARD! LET ME **FUCKING** EAT SOMETHING!"

 The Big Bad Wolf slowly paced his way towards Kroger the coyote with both their teeth gritting and growling at each other, claws up and ready to strike.

 "Your not laying a hand on that girl! I won't let you hurt a child!" The wolf roared at the coyote with the most terrifying voice, causing the coyote slowly back away. "If you were absolutely hungry to hell, YOU WOULD HAVE EATEN HER **LONG** BEFORE I SHOWED UP!" 

 "Since when do you give a rats ass about any living fucking creature? thought you ate everything in sight you MONSTER!" 

 The wolfs pace grow quicker towards the coyote.

 "The only monster I see here is you. Why would you even THINK about sinking your teeth on a helpless little thing?" Growled the wolf as he readied himself to charge at the coyote. A low whimper twitch his pointed ear, bringing his attention at the half-conscious bunny in the bear trap. She was bleeding out and still going, she was at the brink of passing out soon. If the wolf didn't do something now, she was going to die in that bear trap.

 While the wolf was distracted, Kroger the coyote lunged at the wolf, tackling him to ground. Luckily for the wolfs quick reaction, he was able to grab Kroger by the throat with both hands. Claws just barely piercing the coyotes throat drawing a little blood, before he could have ripped the wolfs jugular apart. The coyote had one hand holding the wolfs hands around his throat while the other was in the air and came down striking at the wolfs chest. The wolf roared in pain, four claw marks stretched from his right shoulder down to his left rib. But the wolf did not let up or flinch in any way. Still gripping at the coyotes throat, he threw the coyote the left of him with loud and hard thud, sending waves of pain around his throat and his ribs. As the coyote cringed in pain, the wolf was on his feet once more in lightning speed and grabbed the coyote by the shirt and lifted him. He launched the coyote with all the might he had, to a tree just four feet from them.

Pain struck the coyotes back like a brick wall had fallen and crushed him. He laid there against the tree he had been slammed into, whimpering and groaning. Blood drizzled down his throat from the holes formed by the claws. He looked up at the wolf in defeat, but quickly turned into a vicious laugh when he noticed the large mark he had left on the wolf. The coyote was satisfied of the mark he had put on The Big Bad Wolf. Something so rare like that, he could go home to his pack and tell them all about how he had marked a large wound on The Big Bad Wolf and they wouldn't believe him. He didn't care that he lost this, that mark means victory to him. It meant that The Big Bad Wolf has a weakness for children.

 The coyote struggles back on his feet and he glares at the wolf with a malicious grin on his face. "Woohohohoo, did I do that?" He said teasingly to the wolf man.

 "I can mark up your whole body if you don't **FUCK OFF!** " Warned the wolf as he growled at the coyote to scare him off.

 "I'll be seeing you again veeery soon Mr. _'Big and Bad'_ " He said and Kroger disappeared into the forest.

 Instinct kicked in quick and the wolf man came to the aid of the bleeding out little bunny. She was not bleeding so hard now then a few moments ago, but regardless she had lost a lot of blood and needs to be pried free as soon as possible. The wolf cupped the girls chin and lifted her head up. Her skin was very pale and dark eye lids, eyes blood shot and face soaked in tears. Her eyes were just ever so slightly open as if she was going to pass out at any minute. This is not good, this would be the worst time to pass out. The wolf would have two hands occupied prying the claws open and he would need her to pull her leg out herself.

 "M..Mommy?" Asked the half conscious girl. Clearly she was a bit delirious from the blood she had lost. The wolf needed to snap her out of it and help her gather herself up to pull her leg out when he opens the trap.

 "Hey there kiddo. Look at me."

 She did as asked with what little strength she had to open her eyes.

  "I'm going to get you out of this but I need you to focus and stay awake okay?" The wolf asked and she nodded slowly in response.

 The wolf looked down and groaned under his breathe when he realized that the bear trap was rusted to hell. This is going to be tough, but not too tough for The Big Bad Wolf.

 He dug his claws in between the little gap between the claws of the trap and forced them apart slowly with all his strength. As he pulled, rusty squeaks from the bolts agonizingly pierced their ears, ya this thing is rusty as shit. Small whines and whimpers escaped the girls lips to the painful sandpaper feeling of the rust scraping her open flesh. 

 "I know kid, I know. Almost there. Stay with me kid." The wolf reassured. He continued pulling the claws apart and had finally gotten the penetration fully out of her leg.

 "Now! Get your leg out." 

 She collected what strength she had and moved herself slowly and clumsily out of the trap. She had gotten her leg out but had fallen on her back with a weak gasp. The wolf quickly ripped his hands away from the claws and the trap clamped shut with a loud snap that had the wolfs ears twitch aggressively. The wolf wasted no time moving over to the little ones aid. He slide a hand under her head and arched her head up a little. He looked at her and she was still breathing but her eyes were open no more. 

 "Kid?...hey kid?" 

 But he got no response, no sound, no movement. Ya she was out and might not wake for a little while, she lost too much blood.

 "Shit." The wolf muttered behind his lips. 

 He pulled her up from the ground and carried her under her shoulders while his other arm carried her under her legs. 

  **********************

 The wolf and the little bunny traveled far into the woods and had finally came across a flowing river. Her wound had finally stopped bleeding but the blood previously on her leg was still dripping. 

 He stepped into the river which sent shivers up his spine of how cold it is, then another step and sat on a large rock in the middle of the river. He cared not that his shoes and pants are soaked. The water was about knee high level with the wolf and large rocks in the water that just barely peak out over the current. The water was so clean that you could see the surface below even through the waves of the strong current. 

 The wolf moved the girl to sit in between his legs as her legs were dunked into the water. The blood on her leg had quickly washed away with the current and the wolf reached a hand down to scrub off any dry blood on her leg, also being mindful not to hook his claw in her wound. And holy hell it was nasty too. It would not have been too bad if she had not of struggled so much in the trap. It had cut down to the bone, possible had cut through the bone a little as well. She won't be back on her feet again for a while.

 Low whimpers caught the wolfs attention from below him, the girl was awake. Jack spoke sweetly to the now conscious little one.

 "Heeey there sprout." 

 He was given groggy groans in response as she wiped at her eyes. She looked up at the wolf and he smiled at her. She could not help but smile in return. This was the man that had saved her life. She was not afraid of this big bad and scary looking wolf. She feared not of her hero.

 Before she could open her mouth to speak to the wolf, the pain in her leg shot her attention on it and cried.

 "No no kid sssh. It's okay. Don't cry." He said softly as he gently pat her chest.

 "I-it...hu-hurts." She hiccuped as she wiped her tears and sniffled.

 "I know it. But hey, you're still alve."

 "So" *Sniffle* "E-everything...the trap....that coyote...really happened?"

 "Ya. It really happened. But don't worry about it now. Your safe."

 "What happened to the coyote? Will he come back?"

 "Nah. I scared him off. We won't see him again."

 "But what if he does? He wants to eat me." 

 "He will not have you. I won't let him."

 Soon as the wolf cleaned off the little bunny, he lifted her on his lap. He reached over to tear his sleeve off of his white shirt. As he did so, worried gasp caught his attention. He looked over to see that she had cupped both her hands over her mouth and her eyes began to water.

 "did...did Kroger...do that?" The worried bunny asked when she noticed the large claw mark stretched across his chest. Blood had painted all over the front of his shirt red. She laid a hand on his wounded chest. He grabbed her arm softly and stroked his thumb on the back of her hand.

 "Hey, it's okay. I'm The Big Bad Wolf." He said with a wink and smiled at her.

 He took the ripped sleeve clean of blood and rapped it around her wounded leg. He tied a pretty little bow on the front with caress. She hissed a little at the slight tightness, but the little pressure on the wound maybe it feel a little bit better.

 "Thank you Mr. Wolf."

 "Call me Jack."

 "Oh. Thank you Jack sir. For saving me."

 "Don't thank me just yet. I still gotta get you home."

 Her eyes widened like the moon at that. "Wow really? You going to take me home?"

 "That's right kiddo."

 "I'm sorry. I'm being rude. My name is Felicity."

 And his eyes widened like the moon at that. "Beautiful name for a beautiful and proper little lady."

 She giggled at that and thanked him for the compliment. Jack looked up as he noticed the sun was setting much lower than earlier, Felicity followed his eyes. The stars were soon to twinkle in the sky, and darkness would drown the earth soon. But not really much to worry about except The Big Bad Wolf, but right now he is occupied with a little bunny. Can't be too cautious though because Eden 10 is enormous, anything could lurk in the middle of the night.

 The little bunny yawned and wiped her tired little eyes. A lot happened today and sleep is all that was screaming in her head and body.

 "Alright Feli. Lets get you to my cave. I'll give you a pair of clothes to change into and then we'll rest until morning."

  **********************

 "So here's my cave." 

 The sudden interruption awoke the half-asleep little one and raised her head off of the wolfs shoulder. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. The cave was huge and wide, nice and roomy and light from the moon illuminated into the cave, just enough to see a majority of the inside. Jack had brown bear pelt, not a human hybrid, laid flat on the ground used as a bed. On the left there was an opening of a large closet. One side of the closet had piles of Jacks folded clothes and on the other had clothes that befit a small child. There was not much to see in the cave but wide open space.

 Jack carried the tired little bunny over to his bed and laid her down. The bed was warm, soft, and cozy. Regardless of no cushion under the pelt, it was still comfy to lay on.

 "This bear is all fur. It wasn't a human bear was it?" The little one asked.

 "Nah. This bear was pure, extremely rare now to find. the non-hybrids are almost impossible to come across now-a-days...the big and dangerous ones anyways."

 Felicity caress her hand across the fur. "Did you take down this bear?" She asked curiously.

 "Yeah. I got him 10 years ago. I went against one of the Tribe's rules of Eden 10. Never kill your own. Meaning predators are to not kill predators." The wolf's eyes drifted off. "But I had my reason of killing it. It took something I held close to my heart...away from me. Killing this bear, the people here gave me the title Big Bad Wolf. And that's when a lot of creatures decided to leave Eden 10. Some stayed though."

 Silence filled the cave for a moment as Felicity gently planted a hand above Jacks. That seemed to snap him out of his daze and he looked down at the small hand stroking her thumb over his hand. Then he gazed up at the bunny and she looked up at the wolf man with pity eyes.

 "What..did the bear take from your Mr. Jack?"

 Another small silence occurred, then Jack cocked a smile and planted the back of his fingers against her cheek and stroked his thumb across her rose cheek.

 "I'm going to get you a change of clothes, something to eat, and then we hit the hay."

 At that, she nodded and watched the wolf man go into the large closet. He took off his torn and bloodied white button shirt and threw it carelessly somewhere on the ground. Then he removed his Jacket tied around him, he didn't need it anymore since it was only cool for most of the morning. He removed his damp shoes and socks put on his black boots. He pulled out a yellow shirt with sleeves that were elbow length. It had black rims on the collar and the end of the sleeves, and two white stripes in the middle of the shirt with white bold text the read _HYPERION_ in the middle of the stripes. He slipped the shirt on him and he tucked the left part of his shirt in his pants.

 He turned to the other side of the large closet that had piles of clothes belonging to a child. He pulled out a pair of beige pants that happened to be the first thing he saw. Then he dug through the pile of shirts, searching for a certain t-shirt. He found what he was searching for and pulled out a white short sleeved v-neck shirt with and design in the middle. It was a picture and rainbow with a diamond unicorn under the rainbow and a text bubble next to the unicorn that read _"Butt Stallion says hello."_

 He brought the clothing he chose to the little one. She picked up the shirt to look at and she giggled and the picture, Jack followed with a chuckle.

 "Did you have a kid Mr. Jack?" She asked.

 "I.....Yeah..I did."

 "Is she all grown up?"

 The wolf was silent for a moment when he looked her in the eyes with sadness.

 "That's a story I don't want to get into right now."

 "Oh...okay. I'm sorry." She apologized and the wolf smiled at her and pet her long ear.

 "You change into those and I'll be right back."

 Before he had a chance to get up, Felicity flew a hand to grab his sleeve and tugged at it. He looked back and was faced with a bunny with the most scared look on her face.

 "W-where are going Mr. Jack?"

 He took her hand on his sleeve and cupped her small hand in his and he looked at her with a smile.

 "Don't worry Feli. I'll be back before you've even realized I left. There are some apples not far from here." 

 Though he tried to reassure her, it was not enough. Her eyes began to water and whimpers passed her lips. Just...the thought of the wolf leaving her for even a second. She did not want to be alone. Without the wolf, she would feel unsafe, feel like another predator would enter the cave uninvited and eat her. She wanted the wolf close and protecting her, hold her and make her feel safe. He brought a hand up over her shoulder and looked at her sternly.

 "I'll be watching the cave while I'm away. I won't let anyone or anything come in here. I'll have them scared off if they even look at the cave." He reassured once more with and smile and a wink.

 Still shaken up by the thought, she had no choice but take his word for it and nod. The wolf stood and left the cave. Felicity sat froze for a moment staring at the cave. She snapped herself out of it and began removing the torn and bloodied top and skirt off over her, careful not to hurt her leg. She slowly slipped on the beige pants and before she slipped on the shirt, a noise twitched her bunny ear and she looked up. Nothing was at the cave entrance but her instincts told her she was not safe and a cold chill danced up her spine. She quickly threw the shirt over her head and she grabbed the pelt in front of her and pulled it up to cover her body and head. 

 She waited a moment then peaked her head up over the pelt when she heard footsteps from outside the cave. She shook from behind the pelt and made frightful whimper sounds, she hoped and prayed that it was Jack coming and not anyone else.

 "M..Mr...Jack?"

 The footsteps got louder and whoever was coming sounded angry. She hid herself behind the pelt once more as whoever got closer, the groaning became more louder and aggressive sounding. Then finally the footsteps had come to a halt and she slowly peeped her head up to find Jack in front of her standing outside the cave. He was holding his back with a slight slouch and growling in pain, and an apple in the other hand. She immediately perked out from behind the pelt she had tucked over her and was happy to see him return.

 "Wow that was really fast!...Are you okay?" She asked as she tilted her head in concern, wondering what happened to him.

 "Ya..I. Ooow" He rubbed his back before continuing. "I..fell off the damn tree getting an apple."

 She snorted at that, trying not to laugh at the poor old man. She had a hand cover her mouth as she silently giggled to herself.

 "Shaat up." He said as he giggled with her and handed her the apple he had fallen over. She wasted absolutely no time sinking her teeth into the apple while Jack had sat next to her and watched her eat. She had downed half the apple like she had not eaten in weeks. Soon after, she noticed that the wolf had only brought the one.

 "Why don't you have an Apple Mr. Jack?"

 "Fruits and veggie's aren't my diet. I eat meat."

 "Haven't you tried one?"

 "Well..ya...but uh."

 He was interrupted by the little one holding her apple up in offering to Jack.

 "Take a bite, it's really yummy."

 It didn't help that she was giving him those puppy dog eyes again. But damn it, anything not meat related it just not Jacks usual meal.

 "Woh kiddo no no. I got that for you. I prefer my juicy meats." He said as he pushed the apple away from him, declining her offer.

 "The apple is juicy too. Like the chicken my mommy cooks."

 The moment she said that made her think of her mother. She remembered what happened to the both of them when they got separated. And oh god it was the scariest situation, and Felicity just couldn't help but think it was her fault.

 "Mommy.....oh mommy." She said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "It..was all my f-fault. Oh mommy I'm sorry!" Sounds of loud whimpering filled the cave as Jack tried all he could to comfort her. 

 "Hey. Feli. Look at me." He commanded and she did as asked, looking at him with those sad glistening baby blue eyes. And Jack smiled at her. "I will get you home to your mother. I promise."

 That seemed to help some. She wiped away her tears and finished her apple.

"I just....hope that mommy made it home."

 "I'm sure your mother is alright." He reassured and he patted her back. "Speaking of getting you home. Where do you live?" The wolf asked as he finally remembered a question he had been wanting to ask her since they got to the cave.

 "I live in Eden 8."

 "........oh"

  _'Shit'_ is all the wolf could think. That was going to be a good seven hour hike from here, give or take. Ya tomorrow was going to be fun. And holy hell how did a little bunny make it from there to here by herself and live? 

 She scarfed down the rest of her apple and curled up on the pelt with big yawn. Jack had laid himself just four feet away from her, letting her have the bed to herself. 

 She noticed the wolf was not close by her. This sent shivers up her spine. She wanted...needed the wolf close to her, holding her tight and tell her everything will be alright. Her instincts screaming for her hero to be close by her. She wanted to feel safe and right now, she did not feel, in the slightest, safe. She looked at Jack once more with pity eyes. 

 "Mr. Jack? Aren't..you..going to sleep on your pelt?"

 "No that's yours to sleep on tonight."

 Tears once began to swell up and her heart raced. She needed her wolf close. She needed him.

 *sniffle* "I'm scared." She said as she moved her hand towards the wolf. 

 "You'll be fine sprout, your a brave little kit."

 "P...please..I'm sc-" 

 "Feli. Come on. I'm right here, you'll be okay."

 At that, she had given up and turned herself away and curled up into a ball. Shaking, heart racing, tears pooling down her face and low whimpers escaping under her throat. Regardless if he was even a foot away, it's not good enough, she still felt unsafe. She need Jack close and curl deep within his warm chest. She tried not to let that thought linger for long since she could not convince her hero to come curl up next to her. Even if it meant just laying next to each other with their backs turned, she need to feel his warmth, she needed to feel his presence.

 Low cries and whimper filled the cave and it was penetrating Jack ears, making him feel awful, his instincts were throttling him like he had been hit by a train. His instincts where screaming for him to curl up around the bunny and make her feel safe and at ease. But he cannot make himself give in only because he had just met this girl and already he is becoming attached to her. He knew he would have to let her go for good when he got her home, so he reminded himself not to become attached. 

 But his instincts were pounding him hard, really hard. If he had to keep this up any longer, neither one of them were going to sleep anytime soon. 'God damn it' he yelled in his head. He had no choice but to give in or else this whole night was going to be hell for the both of them. He slowly crawled over to the shaken bunny and curled himself around her, capsulizing her in warmth and protection.

The contact made her jump a little, but she knew it was only the wolf. She quickly turned herself over to face the wolfs broad chest and she grabbed his shirt and buried herself as deep as she could into his chest as she pawed at his shirt. She was at ease now, she felt safe with her hero, she felt that nothing would grab her as long as he had a hold of her. Her heart rate slowed and her tears quickly dried away. All the fears that overwhelmed her earlier, fear of the coyote, her near-death experience, thoughts that her mother wouldn't be home waiting for her to return. All at ease now, now that she can go to sleep in peace without a worry of anything grabbing her in her sleep.

They both fell soundly asleep. The bunny was buried deep in the wolfs shirt and enclosed by him curled around her and he snored like he had be had overdosed on sleeping pills. They were going to wake up like they had slept like babies.

Her hero was there. She was safe, she didn't need to worry anymore. He was there and she believed he would not leave her alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are a couple of errors in this D:  
> And I am sorry if this is poorly written.  
> I'm still fairly new at writing and I'm trying.  
> Imma keep writing to get better.
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr - Mistress-Hart  
> 


End file.
